


Endgame

by sugaryhan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryhan/pseuds/sugaryhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game never gives them a miracle.</p><p>It never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

It was inevitable.

The game was cruel and unbeatable and they should have never even played it in the first place. They had this false hope that maybe somehow the game would give them just one act of kindness and just let them escape from its clutches.

He was so tired. 

Tired of everything. 

The last boss stood before him, unscathed even after all the effort they had put through the plan. Even after all the preparations they made in order to make it to the last of stage of the game. Once the last boss dies by their hands, it would be all over. They can finally claim the ultimate reward and maybe...perhaps...he hoped that they could finally live in peace.

The game never gives them a miracle.

It never does.

The Heir of Breath stood before the battlefield, mangled bodies in a heap, bloodied and bruised. 

He was the last one standing.

Though probably not for long.

His gaze lingers over to his friends, lifeless and because of their heroism would remain that way forever.

The chessboard battlefield was completely destroyed. And now, as if the game was mockingly mourning over the loss of fallen heroes, black rain started to pour, staining his face along with his tears that wouldn't stop falling.

There was no one to save anymore. He was left alone.

The Heir couldn't be heroic to die.

Black tendrils of smoke started to surround the boy, once beautiful sapphire eyes turned into glowing white as pale skin began to become gray. He walked slowly towards the enemy and was halted for a second when the skull monster gave a beam from its mouth that pierced through the boy's chest.

But he still kept on going without a sound.

Another blast, stronger than the last one disintegrated the boy's arm.

But the steps forward never ceased.

Blast after blast was met with no resistance and when the Heir was finally face to face with the Lord himself, he was already disintegrating, his arms were missing, his legs were both partially gone and only one glowing eye stared at the final obstacle eerily.

Another step.

His vision fades as he lurched forward, letting loose his final breath.

And then he disappeared from existence.

Taking with him, his foe.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote some sads because i was sad


End file.
